Struggle
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Xolette is sent by Organization XIII to bring back Roxas during the Struggle Championship in the Simulated Twilight Town. Kingdom Hearts II AU in which Olette got turned into a Nobody before the events of the game, serves Organization XIII, and is the one sent after Roxas instead of Axel.


Roxas was battling Vivi in the Struggle Match. The boy was easily a match for the mage-like boy, but as he closed in for one last strike, something stopped him. Roxas stood up straight and noticed that everything had frozen in time. However, Vivi was unaffected for some reason. He just calmly stood still, staring at Roxas for a few moments, before suddenly turning into a Dusk. More appeared soon after.

"Again?" Roxas asked angrily.

His struggle bat suddenly changed form and transformed into Kingdom Key. Roxas sighed.

"Again." Roxas muttered.

He got into a fighting stance and attacked the Dusks. Although there were a lot, he managed to push them back and defeat all the ones present. However, the fight left him tired. The boy sighed and stood up.

"That should be the last of them." Roxas said.

Suddenly, without warning, a blast of darkness impacted Roxas in the side, sending him flying across the Struggle Match ring. He landed on his back and slumped to the ground. Roxas grunted in pain, gritted his teeth, and managed to get his body into a sitting position to look up at the opposite end of the Sandlot, towards the Tram Comm, where the attack had come from. There, a cloaked figure stood. Roxas couldn't see their features, as a hood covered their face, their black coat concealed all their skin, and their hands were concealed in black gloves, but he did notice that they were slightly shorter than he was. Their hand was extended out towards him, with what appeared to be small wisps of black smoke rising off of it. The figure lowered their arm and began to walk towards Roxas. The boy stood up and took on a defensive position. The figure came to a stop a short distance away and spoke.

"Heh. Good job, Roxas. I can see why Axel took such interest in you." the figure said.

Their voice was feminine, meaning it was a girl he was talking to. Roxas became confused.

 _"Axel? Who is she talking about?"_ Roxas wondered.

The girl stood where she was and remained silent, as if she was studying him. Roxas started to feel uncomfortable from her gaze.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

The girl removed her hood, revealing light skin, white hair, and the most eerie yellow eyes Roxas had ever seen.

"My name is Xolette. I was sent to fetch you and bring you back to the Organization, with or without your consent. I'm sure you remember them." Xolette replied.

"The Organization?" Roxas asked in confusion.

Xolette narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you're certainly the quiet one, aren't you?" Xolette asked.

There was a flash of darkness as Soul Eater appeared in her left hand.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas ordered.

Xolette looked around.

"This town is his creation, right?" Xolette asked.

She stopped as she noticed something beyond Roxas's vision. She brushed past him and Roxas turned around to see her walk up to the still-frozen townspeople. She stopped in front of Hayner and Pence, and remained still for a few moments. Although Roxas couldn't see her face, he did notice her fist clench and shake slightly, before stopping and relaxing. Roxas frowned as he realized he had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. He suddenly remembered finding a photo of Hayner, Pence, and Xolette posing together outside the supposed Old Mansion on the outskirts of town, except Xolette had brown hair, green eyes, and a brightly colored outfit. He remembered back to two days before, when he, Hayner, and Pence discussed how to get more munny.

 _"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece." Hayner said._

 _"Pretzels it is." Roxas said._

 _"So, where were we?" Pence asked._

 _"We need 3600 munny altogether. But all we have is..." Hayner started to reply._

 _"I've got 800." Pence announced._

 _"150. Sorry." Roxas announced._

 _"That's 950 munny! We need another 2650. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn enough munny each!" Hayner said._

 _Later, Roxas had helped out with some odd jobs around town and he met his two friends at Station Plaza._

 _"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked._

 _"What've we got?" Pence asked._

 _"Let's see..." Roxas started to reply._

 _He pulled out some munny._

 _"Just this." Roxas said._

 _"Great job!" Hayner said._

 _Pence took the gathered money and calculated it up, before turning back to his friends._

 _"Nice work, guys. Added to what we started with, we now have... 4000 munny!" Pence announced._

 _He took out a small light coral colored pouch, which contained all the munny inside it._

 _"Sweet!" Hayner said._

 _Pence handed the bag to Roxas. The golden blonde haired boy looked down at the pouch._

 _"Hey, Pence? Where'd you get this bat? I've never seen it before." Roxas asked._

 _The two other boys suddenly got really quiet._

 _"It was... a friend's. But she's gone now. We don't talk about her often anymore." Pence replied._

 _Roxas realized what he meant._

 _"Oh. S-Sorry I brought up some bad memories." Roxas said._

 _Pence smiled._

 _"It's alright, Roxas. Don't worry about it. Let's just go get tickets." Pence said._

Roxas looked back up at Xolette.

"You're that girl from the photo I found. You were with Hayner and Pence." Roxas said.

Xolette smiled.

"So, the boys still remember me, huh? It's honestly been so long that I've forgotten the last time I've truly seen them. None of this isn't even real, anyway." Xolette asked.

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

Xolette frowned and turned around to face the boy.

"Never mind that. I have to get back to my mission, which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Xolette replied.

She held Soul Eater in a graceful attack pose. Suddenly, a strange presence flew around Roxas. Xolette growled.

"Not now." Xolette muttered angrily.

Rozas sighed. He looked at Kingdom Key and threw it down in frustration.

"What's going ON?" Roxas asked angrily.

After a few short moments, the Keyblade reappeared back in his hand with a flash of light, surprising him.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's Chosen One." Xolette said.

She extended her arm out and pointed Soul Eater out invitingly. Roxas growled.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Roxas snapped.

Roxas ran at the girl in front of him. He jumped up to attack from above, but Xolette's free arm was suddenly covered in some strange form of electricity. She raised it up and Roxas had no time to dodge it before he dropped down and was grabbed by the white haired girl. Xolette channeled the energy into his body, making him yell in pain, before she slashed Soul Eater across his chest and sent him flying backward, pain coursing through his body from the girl's attack. Landing hard on his back, Kingdom Key dropped out of his hand and disappeared. Roxas tried to get up, but his entire body ached with pain. The electric that had shocked him seemed to affect his entire system. He could barely move. Lifting his head slightly to look at Xolette, he saw the girl smile as she spoke again.

"You will be of great use for me in the future. I'll finally be able to feel and see my friends again after I bring you in. I want my life back, so please don't make this any harder for me. There is nothing you can do to stop me. You are powerless." Xolette said without pity.

There truly was nothing Roxas could do to stop her. His body ached with more pain than before and he had no energy left. He could barely move. Straining to look up, he saw Xolette aim her hand straight at his head with the same electricity coursing through her fingertips. Within seconds, Roxas lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Xolette walked over and picked Roxas up in her arms.

"Soon, Hayner, Pence. Soon, we'll be together again." Xolette murmured.

With that, she forned a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared through it with Roxas's unconscious body.


End file.
